


Busty Bouyancy Issues

by MegaGMan



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Breathplay, Drowning, F/F, Trapped, Underwater, Underwater Sex, iron boots, sunken ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaGMan/pseuds/MegaGMan
Summary: Despite being the toughest warriors, Kagero, the ninja retainer of Ryoma and Camilla, the princess of Nohr,Their have their mishaps with their flotation devices while underwater.





	Busty Bouyancy Issues

After a long day from their workouts, Kagero and Camilla would head for some down time as they'd go and hit the showers.

All the time they've spent on the battlefields, taking out foes left and right worked up a sweat for the two gals. They've completed their objects flawlessly out there, were it not for one thing: their funbags of defense. To some female units, some wished they were as big as Kagero and Camilla, some weren't inpressed for those intrusive and some were curious. Mainly the dragons and beastkin.

As the two walked in the locker room, they were undressing their battle attires as they let, their monsters loose from being bound by the outfits.

Camilla removed her armor platings, while kagero undid the sarashi and fatigues.

The girls now fully naked, proceeded to the shower stalls where they were up ahead, they had glass coverings which the entrance can be slid open, as they walked in and slid the glass door closed they rinse themselves of their sweat on their skin as the cold water poured on them both.

Camilla would lather up her hair with shampoo while Kagero would use her bath scrubber to wipe off her privates and legs as the water was washing on their busty bodies.

While Kagero was washing off her body, Camilla noticed Kagero's body was gleaming with the water sliding across her breasts and legs. She couldnt take her eyes off her on how she was good looking, for a Hoshidan ninja retainer of Lord Ryoma, she was an extreme rarity to be working together with.


End file.
